The present disclosure relates to classifiers, and more specifically, to designing classifiers.
A classifier is a tool used in content analysis. Classifiers are defined to attempt to identify characteristics of portions of text in a document. For example, a classifier could be configured to attempt to identify personally identifiable information, such as social-security numbers, birthdates, and addresses.